1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic shopping. More particularly, it relates to a system and/or method for allowing an individual to assemble an online shopping cart that can be purchased more than once, by the individual who assembled the shopping cart and/or others.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of ways in which vendors bundle products. For example, some vendors, such as flower shops, offer flowers and a box of chocolates as a Valentine day package. At least one music festival offers a concert and a picnic as a package.
Other examples include travel services that offer airline tickets, car rentals and hotel stays as a package deal. At least one food service allows ordering of a predefined grocery basket of food. Another makes available bundles of party packs for children.
These existing instances of bundled products, which yield the same result as a cart, are initiated by the vendor. Carts created by visitors to online sites are eliminated once purchased and carts are not available for other shoppers. Merchants may display other items viewed by customers who purchased the item but do not display entire carts purchased. Merchants may display items from multiple vendors and allow users to buy them as a single purchase while items are shipped separately from various sub-vendors (e.g., amazon.com).